Cuego Abonim part 1
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang idola yang menikah secara diam-diam dengan janda beranak 3. Kyuhyun merahasiakan pernikahannya dari member SJ, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin jika keluarga barunya terbebani dengan berbagai hal yang nantinya akan membebani mereka. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai istri dan anaknya, namun ke-3 anak itu sangat membencinya.


"Cuego Abonim" (Ayah, Kau yang terbaik) chapt. 1

annyeong reader , pengen coba share FF ku lagi fi FFN. FF ini terbersit saat lagi nnton ulang drama Jepang Papa Doru. Yang belum nonton, buruan nonton drama jepang itu. Bagus banget tema keluarganya Lho.

Genre: Family, Brothership

Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Yeo Jin Go usia 16 tahun  
Park Ji Bin usia 12 tahun  
Kim Yoo Bin usia 6 tahun  
Member SJ  
Kang Hoo Dong as Kepala Manajer  
Lee Seung Gi as Ketua Manajer Kelompok  
Tablo as Manajer Kyuhyun  
Lee Youngja as nenek

*—*

Namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang idola, aku juga maknae dari member Super Junior. Awalnya hidupku selalu di sibukkan oleh pekerjaan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan, tanpa aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang telah membuatku berdebar-debar hingga akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya, lalu aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya secara diam-diam. Ia adalah wanita sederhana dan sopan, meski ia adalah Janda beranak 3, tapi hal itu tidak membuatku goyah untuk tetap menikahinya. Walau ke 3 anaknya masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai ayah mereka, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Hingga suatu hari, wanita yang ku cintai pergi dari Dunia ini saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebelum ia pergi, ia memintaku untuk menjaga dan melindungi ke 3 anaknya. Itu adalah janji sebagai seorang suami juga sebagai seorang ayah. Karena janji itu, Awal perjalanan hidupku pun di mulai.

*—*  
Seorang namja tampan berpakaian kaos hitam berlapis jaket biru, celana jeans dan mengenakan sandal ,ia tampak kelelahan setelah menjalankan semua jadwal yang di mulai pukul 06.30 hingga pukul 02.30 dini hari. Namja itu meminta kepada manajer yang selalu bersamanya untuk menurunkannya di tepi jalan, karena ia merasa lapar dan ingin membeli beberapa makanan ringan di Mini Market.  
"Hyeong, aku turun di sini saja" pintanya  
"Kenapa?, ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau pulang ke Dorm, besok kau masih ada jadwal "  
"Hyeong jangan cemas, aku hanya sebentar saja"  
"Kalau begitu, biar aku tunggu saja di sini" ucap Tablo  
"Tidak perlu, hyeong juga pasti lelah. Aku biar pulang naik Taksi saja" tolak Kyuhyun  
"Tapi…"  
"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus ingat, besok pagi kita harus tepat waktu pergi ke lokasi untuk pemotretan majalah Play Boy"  
"Beres hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun dan membuat tanda OK dengan jarinya.  
Setelah menurunkan Kyuhyun di tepi jalan, Tablo pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.  
Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Mini Market yang terlihat tampak sepi. Ia berjalan di lorong rak-rak makanan ringan. Ia mengambil beberapa makanan, namun ia berhenti saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak.  
"Lepaskan!"  
"Kau cantik, kau adalah wanita idamanku"  
"Lepaskan!, aku bukan wanita seperti yang kau katakan!" wanita itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria mabuk tersebut.  
Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia segera menghampiri wanita yang bekerja sebagai Kasir itu. Ia meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya di atas meja kasir. "Berapa semuanya?" Kehadiran Kyuhyun membuat kedua pria mabuk itu melepaskan tangan wanita tersebut.  
"Ah..ne..semuanya 10 ribu won" sahutnya  
"Wajahnya tampak tidak asing" ucap pria pertama  
"Kau benar. Dia… dia Cho Kyuhyun" sahut pria kedua  
Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan menurunkan sedikit topi jaket yang di kenakannya. Lalu Kyuhyun berencana pergi dari Mini Market itu, tapi pria mabuk yang pertama mengaitkan kakinya pada kaki Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh.  
"Hahahhaa, ternyata dia bodoh juga"ucap pria tersebut mentertawakannya.  
"Cepat ambil gambarnya, agar tersebar ke sosial media" ucapnya pada temannya.  
Di saat pria kedua ingin mengambil gambar Kyuhyun, wanita itu mengambil sebuah alat pel lalu melayangkannya ke hadapan kedua pria mabuk tersebut.  
"Pergi kalian!, jika kalian hanya ingin membuat onar di Mini Market ini!" Serunya  
Kyuhyun beranjak dan berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu terus berteriak mengusir kedua pria tersebut , namun karena ceroboh, wanita itu melayangkan alat pel hingga mengenai leher Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan .  
"Ommo!" Wanita itu terkejut karena perbuatannya yang tidak sengaja. Kedua pria mabuk tersebut kemudian lari dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam Mini Market.  
"Ajussi!, sadarlah!" Serunya.  
Wanita berpakaian seragam pegawai Mini Market itu memapah Kyuhyun ke dalam ruang khusus pegawai. Karena hanya pegawai wanita itu yang bekerja seorang diri , wanita bernama Yong Eun Suh tersebut merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas kursi panjang. Yong Eun Suh bergegas mengambil handuk lalu memasukkan beberapa es batu, kemudian mengikatnya. Eun Suh menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.  
"Yong Eun Suh!, bodohnya kau!, bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya terluka seperti itu?!" Ia bergerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.  
Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun sadar. Kyuhyun terkejut saat ia bangun, Eun Suh menempelkan handuk berisi es batu untuk mengompres lehernya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari beranjak lalu duduk sambil mengompres lehernya. Eun Suh berdiri saat menyahut pertanyaannya, "Mianhe, itu salahku. Karena kecerobohanku telah membuatmu terluka"  
"Ahhh…,nde, aku ingat sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk.  
"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu" ucap Eun Suh sembari ia menghampiri loker di mana ia meletakkan tas juga bekal makannya di dalamnya.  
"Tidak perlu" tolak Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh berbalik kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di depannya. Eun Suh tersenyum.  
"Anggap saja makanan ini sebagai permintaan maafku" sahutnya  
"Tapi…"  
"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. O iya…, wajahmu tampak tidak asing"  
"Oh…itu…aku…" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Eun Suh langsung memutus dengan tebakannya yang salah.  
"Ahhh, aku ingat…kau anak ajumma yang jualan ikan di pasar kan?" Ucapnya.  
Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya karena ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Eun Suh sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu aku adalah seorang idola?!" Kesalnya dalam hati.  
Eun Suh membuka kotak bekal makan, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Makanlah, ini adalah makan malam buatanku" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursi ,kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.  
Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang di tata rapi oleh Eun Suh dengan beragam lauk di dalamnya. Kebetulan Kyuhyun kelaparan hingga ia melahap bekal buatan Eun Suh dan menikmatinya.  
"Wah!, lezat sekali" puji Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan di mulutnya.  
Eun Suh tersenyum di depan pintu, saat ia mengintip Kyuhyun dari kaca pintu yang transparan, ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu lahap memakan bekal buatannya.  
Itu adalah pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun bersama Eun Suh. Kyuhyun berkali-kali berkomunikasi dengan Eun Suh melalui ponsel saat Kyuhyun memberikan no. Hp nya pada pertemuan ke 2 mereka. Sejak saat itu secara diam-diam Kyuhyun selalu menemui Eun Suh tanpa sepengetahuan member SJ, juga manajernya. Pertemuan demi pertemuan membuat mereka berdua saling mengenal lebih dalam. Tapi hingga mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain, Eun Suh sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah idola besar dan memiliki banyak Fans di Seluruh Dunia. Hingga suatu hari Eun Suh berencana pergi mengantar anak bungsunya ke Sekolah dan sedang menunggu di Halte. Saat itu sebuah Bus yang tertempel Banner Super Junior sepanjang sisi Bus, berhenti tepat di depan Eun Suh, betapa terkejutnya Eun Suh saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah salah satu member Super Junior. Ia terdiam mematung seakan tidak percaya. Anak bungsu Eun Suh menatap heran ibunya yang tidak seperti biasanya.  
"Eomma, waeyo?" tanyanya  
"Ah…aniyo" sahut Eun Suh.  
Setelah ia tahu kebenarannya, Eun Suh perlahan – lahan menghindari Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Kyuhyun menghubungi Eun Suh, ia sering kali tidak menjawabnya, bahkan sms Kyuhyun tidak pernah di balas oleh Eun Suh.  
Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Eun Suh selalu menghindar darinya, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kerja kedua Eun Suh, yaitu di pasar buah. Kyuhyun menemukan Eun Suh, saat Eun Suh sedang mengangkat kardus berisi buah Peach. Ia menyapa Eun Suh ketika Eun Suh tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau menghindariku Eun Suh?!" tanyanya, Eun Suh terkejut lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.  
"Karena kita berbeda Kyu, kau seorang idola dan aku hanyalah wanita biasa, aku juga memiliki 3 orang anak serta ibu yang harus ku urus. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu" sahut Eun Suh berusaha berlalu, namun Kyuhyun meraih tangan Eun Suh dan menggenggamnya erat.  
"Apa hanya itu alasanmu?!, kau pikir!, aku adalah laki-laki yang akan pergi begitu saja saat kau mengatakan alasanmu seperti itu?"  
"Kau dan aku sama-sama manusia, tidak ada bedanya"  
"Jika kau merasa terbebani dengan mereka, maka kau bisa membagi bebanmu padaku" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Ayo kita menikah!"  
"Mwo?, apa kau gila ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Eun Suh dengan mata berkaca-kaca  
"Nde aku gila karena aku mencintaimu"  
"Aku…" perkataan Eun Suh di putus oleh Kyuhyun saat ia mendekap Eun Suh dalam pelukannya.  
"Aku akan menikahimu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan siap untuk menanggung semuanya"  
Setelah Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Eun Suh, 4 hari kemudian mereka menikah secara diam-diam di sebuah Gereja daerah perkampungan, pernikahan mereka hanya di saksikan oleh ke-3 anak Eun Suh, juga ibu Eun Suh. Awalnya ke-3 anak Eun Suh tidak menyukai Kyuhyun hanya karena Kyuhyun seorang idola. Tapi karena ucapan Eun Suh, mereka membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah kecil mereka.  
Dini hari sekali Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah Eun Suh dengan membawa tas jinjing besar berisi pakaiannya. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan rumah Eun Suh, ia menatap lekat rumah sederhana itu.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengan anak-anak Eun Suh?" Gumamnya.  
"Aigooo…kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?" Gumamnya  
"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ Kyu?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Eun Suh menyapanya.  
"Kau rupanya..mm…aku hanya gugup untuk bertemu dengan anak-anakmu, sepertinya mereka tidak suka padaku" sahut Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu.  
"Lama kelamaan mereka pasti akan menyukaimu" sahut Eun Suh "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" ajaknya.  
"Mm…" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh tersenyum lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, ke-3 anak Eun Suh sama sekali menatapnya sinis.  
Kyuhyun duduk di antara Eun Suh, ke-3 anaknya juga Youngja ibu Eun Suh.  
"Mian, jika larut malam begini aku baru datang" ucap Kyuhyun sopan.  
"Eomma!, kenapa Eomma harus menikah dengannya? ,kenapa tidak dengan GD?, aku kan fans beratnya GD!" Ucap Yoo Bin.  
"Huwahhh!, jadi dia lebih menyukai GD daripada aku?!, aku kan appa nya, aku juga lebih terkenal dari pada GD!" Batin Kyuhyun kesal.  
"Yoo Bin~ah, jika eomma mu menikah dengan GD, maka dia tidak akan jadi idolamu" ucap Youngja pada cucu terkecilnya.  
"Benar juga ya" sahut Yoo Bin polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan cukup bahagia karena Youngja membelanya.  
"Kyuhyun~ssi, jangan kau pikir kami dapat semudah itu menerimamu di keluarga ini" ucap Jin Go sebagai anak tertua dan menatapnya tajam  
"Jangan hanya kau seorang idola, nantinya kau bisa menyakiti hati eomma kami" tambah Ji Bin ketus  
"Jin Go!, Ji Bin!" Tegur Eun Suh  
"Yeoboe sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka masih anak-anak, aku bisa menerima perkataan merek" ucap Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan Eun Suh yang duduk di sampingnya.  
"Tapi…"  
"Aku janji , aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti hati Eomma kalian, juga aku akan berusaha menjadi suami juga Appa yang baik " ucap Kyuhyun  
Ke-3 anak Eun Suh hanya menatap tidak percaya padanya, kemudian mereka beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Eun Suh merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun atas sikap anak-anaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari ke-3 anak itu. Di rumah sederhana tersebut Kyuhyun tinggal terpisah dari Eun Suh, karena itu adalah permintaan ke-3 anak Eun Suh. Kyuhyun tinggal di satu kamar yang kecil, dulunya kamar itu adalah gudang.  
"Mian, kau hanya bisa tinggal di kamar ini"  
"Gwencana, lagipula aku senang, karena tinggal di rumah ini bersamamu juga keluarga baru kita" ucap Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Eun Suh.  
"Gumawo, karena kau mau menikahiku, bahkan kau mau menerima keadaan keluargaku yang sebenarnya"  
"Kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ku temui, aku bersyukur karena menikah denganmu. Hanya kau wanita yang membuat hidupku nyaman selama ini "  
Eun Suh terharu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus mencintainya, hingga membuat Eun Suh menangis. Kyuhyun menghampiri Eun Suh lalu memeluknya erat.  
Hari demi hari kehidupan Kyuhyun berlalu dengan ucapan-ucapan ketus dari ke-3 anak Eun Suh, mereka pikir Kyuhyun akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi pemikiran mereka salah, justru Kyuhyun semakin gigih berusaha untuk merebut hati mereka. Namun di saat usia pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Eun Suh menginjak usia 3 minggu, kejadian naas menimpa keluarga baru Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh tertabrak Mobil hingga menyebabkan Eun Suh terluka parah. Kyuhyun menerima informasi kecelakaan Eun Suh dari Youngja. Kebetulan pekerjaan Kyuhyun sebagai MC di Sukira selesai, hingga ia buru-buru meminta Tablo untuk mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit.  
"Kyu, kenapa kita harus ke Rumah Sakit?"  
"Hyeong tidak perlu banyak tanya!, antarkan saja aku ke Rumah Sakit Kang Nam sekarang!" Perintah Kyuhyun.  
Tablo cukup curiga dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas dan sesekali membalas SMS yang masuk ke ponselnya. Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun yang mengenakan Mantel hitam juga tak lupa masker dan topi hitamnya, Kyuhyun bergegas lari dan mencari ruang UGD di mana Eun Suh memperlambat langkah kakinya ketika melihat ke-3 anaknya menangis bersama Youngja di depan ruang UGD.  
"Eomma, Eun Suh…bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Masuklah, Eun Suh mencarimu sejak tadi" sahut Youngja.  
Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam, ia mendekati Eun Suh yang terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan di pakaiannya masih tersisa noda darah.  
"Eun Suh~ah" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara menahan tangis.  
Eun Suh berusaha tersenyum walau keadaannya sekarat. Saat Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi ranjang, Eun Suh meraih tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Yeoboe…ber…janjilah…padaku, un…tuk…men…jaga…mere…ka"  
"Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau harus bertahan demi kami. Aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"An…dwae…aku…tidak dapat…bertahan…lagi…,aku…ingin…kau…janji pada…ku"  
"Ne, aku janji padamu, aku akan menjaga mereka, aku janji akan menjadi Appa yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi, kau juga janji harus bertahan demi kami" pinta Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh tersenyum, lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir padanya,"Gu…mawo…saranghaeyo…Yeoboe" Eun Suh pun menutup matanya untuk terakhir kali. Kyuhyun sangat Shock, hingga ia hanya bisa menangis sesenggukkan sambil memeluk tubuh Eun Suh untuk terakhir kalinya.

TBC


End file.
